


True Love kind-of-way

by AlphaAbi



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: Cheesy, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio and Mercutio share a night under the stars, in Verona.<br/>(Or Mercutio's been hurt again and only Benvolio's love can heal him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love kind-of-way

Bloodied and dazed, Mercutio appeared in front of Benvolio. Almost every time, they met it was like this. As he checked Mercutio's wounds, Benvolio's face was contorted in worry. Mercutio hissed in pain and Benvolio helped him onto the ground.  
Mercutio's lip had been split, a long cut running down the side of his face. His neck and chest was plastered in blood, although to Benvolio's relief, it didn't seem to be Mercutio's blood.  
They sat upon the cold stone ground in a dark alleyway, out of both the Capulets' and Montagues' sights. Benvolio muttered something incomprehensible before Mercutio pressed his lips up against the Montague's. Benvolio whimpered against his mouth, grasping a hold of Mercutio's clothes. Mercutio clutched his rapier, not having let go of it after the fight. He dropped it on the ground and let his fingers run through Benvolio's brown hair. His tight clothes clung to his body, a combination of sweat and blood sticking them to him.  
Before Mercutio could deepen the kiss, Benvolio pulled away, averting his clouded eyes. He could feel Mercutio shaking, his breathe hitching every time he breathed. The metallic taste of blood lingering in Benvolio's mouth made him shiver. Mercutio went about licking and biting at Benvolio's neck and shoulder. The Montague gave out muffled cry as his whole body went limp and he trembled in delight.  
Suddenly, Benvolio became extremely aware that they were still of the streets of Verona. However, it was late in the evening, the night sky making for perfect cover, and there was no one around. It still left Benvolio feeling uncomfortable, though.  
He ghosted his hands over Mercutio's body, holding onto his sides for support. Mercutio's breath tickled Benvolio's neck, making him gasp. Mercutio was becoming more sloppy, his kisses becoming more dizzying and his lips leaving blood behind on Benvolio's skin. Benvolio let his hands grow tense and his fingernails scratch at Mercutio's sides. The blonde moaned when he did this and tugged at Benvolio's hair again.  
"M-Merc..." Benvolio managed to whimper, in a broke tone. "L-let's g-go..." He groaned, his voice shaking. Mercutio leaned up to look at the Montague and grinned, sinfully. He leaned forward and Benvolio let him brush their lips together once more. This time it was teasing and made Benvolio light-headed. Mercutio gave him a hand up and let him balance himself on him.  
"Come on... Let's go back to my home..." Mercutio breathed, heavily. Benvolio could barely nod.  
They fled the back alleys and headed to the Prince's palace. Mercutio took Benvolio to place outside his room's window where he could enter the palace without being seen. They clambered into the palace, clumsily, and Mercutio made sure no one was around.  
They picked up from where they had left off. Mercutio was quick to started on Benvolio's neck again. This time, Benvolio straddled Mercutio's hips for support. Mercutio took full advantage of being able to touch every single part of Benvolio, racing his hands back and forth over his body. Benvolio became breathless again and heady, as if drunk. He cried into Mercutio's shoulder, forgetting where he was. To quiet him down, Mercutio took his lips in his and muffled the sound. They rolled their lips over one and other's, softly and intimately. Soon their kisses became bruising and hard. Every so often their teeth would clink or Mercutio would nip at Benvolio's lower lip or Benvolio would plead. Their kiss became passionate again; Mercutio paused for a second smiling at Benvolio's giddy reaction. Their lips brushed as they massaged their tongues together and Mercutio pulled away. Benvolio looked up, in a daze, making eye contact with Mercutio. The blonde grinned at the sight. Benvolio's lips were swollen and wet with saliva. They were almost as red as his face. Mercutio landed a gentle kiss onto those tender lips, earning a desperate cry from Benvolio. Mercutio lay him down, watching as Benvolio's heavy breathing subsided and his sense of direction came back to him.  
Mercutio had almost forgotten about the painful cut on his face, it's blood mixing with the taste of salty sweat and sticky saliva. The fight he'd had with a couple of Capulets had completely left his mind. He was now focused on making Benvolio scream his name all night.  
And, sure enough, it didn't take long to get Benvolio vocal again. Soon, he was begging and crying Mercutio's name over and over again. Neither them knew how they didn't get caught. Their trance-like love making came to an end with them both feeling too weak to stand. Their bodies had collapsed, their heads pounding and hearts racing. Benvolio was first to go. His broken cries of pleasure made Mercutio lose control. The blonde fell atop Benvolio, panting heavily. He rolled over, so that he could lie next to him.  
"Merc..." Benvolio murmured, sleepily.  
"Hmmm..." Mercutio sighed, looking up at Benvolio with tired eyes.  
"I love you, Mercutio," Benvolio whispered.  
"I love you, too, Benvolio..." Mercutio lay motionless, stirring every so often. It was at times like this, with Benvolio, that he realised love truly did exist. When Romeo went on and on about true love, it made Mercutio roll his eyes. He's whole obsession with love was, in Mercutio's eyes, completely stupid. But, he did love Benvolio.  
Not in a fairytale kind of way but in a true love kind of way.


End file.
